


This is nice.

by ocaptainmyangel



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainmyangel/pseuds/ocaptainmyangel
Summary: a little anderperry headcannon for dpstwt on valentines day! enjoy <3
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Kudos: 9





	This is nice.

“This is nice.” Neil said while walking on the hills with Todd.   
Todd blushes and turns his head to look at the view. The green hills were blanketed by tall, overshadowing trees of darker greens and browns. Todd thought the landscape went on forever, until it touched the sky, sealing him and Neil in their own little bubble, away from the pressures of life and their parents.  
He wishes it was true.  
While Todd was looking at the beautiful scenery, Neil was looking at the only beautiful scenery he knew; Todd.  
“Here.” Todd looked down to see Neil reaching out, giving him his jacket. Todd responded with a puzzled face. “Your nose has gone red, I thought you were cold.”  
Todd blushes again, making his entire face the colour of his nose. He quietly thanks Neil as he puts the coat on.   
“I think here would be good!”  
Todd nods as Neil places the soft tartan blanket he brought with him on the cold, hard ground. They both sat down and Todd got the strawberries out of his backpack.   
Neil dove in, grabbed the biggest one he could find and took a big bite. Todd, transfixed to his face, forgot he should also get one.   
“These are really good!” Neil exclaims.  
Todd nodded again, not really processing what Neil just said.   
Todd got one out of the packet, taking a bite and closing his eyes, wishing he could keep this moment in time forever. It was perfection for him.  
“This is nice.” Todd whispered.


End file.
